


all that you want and more

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Play, Hotdogging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sehun is a little brat, Teacher-Student Relationship, junmyeon is not a good man, professor junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: Junmyeon thinks he deserves to be a little selfish every now and then.





	all that you want and more

Like clockwork, there’s a light knock on Junmyeon’s door as soon as his office hours begin. It’s become something of a ritual this semester. Every Thursday, Sehun shows up, a black coffee and a pastry for Junmyeon, and a bubble tea for himself. There’s really no reason for him to be there. He has an A minus in Junmyeon’s class and knows more about certain historical subjects than Junmyeon does, though Junmyeon would never admit to it. 

When Sehun had first started coming in, Junmyeon thought it was a waste of his time. Sehun clearly didn’t need help with any of the material and that’s what his office hours were for, to meet with students who actually needed to see him. He tried to explain this to Sehun, but still he came every week, with a coffee and a pastry and a bubble tea, and insisted there was something about this week’s lecture he didn’t understand. Junmyeon never believed him. Eventually, however, Junmyeon had started anticipating Sehun’s visits rather than feeling annoyed and guilty.

Junmyeon's a busy man with a busy schedule and no one to go home to at night except for a grumpy cat, a refrigerator full of frozen meals, and a stack of papers to grade. But when Sehun visits him he gives Junmyeon his full attention. He asks him about his day, compliments his sweater. He's always completely focused on whatever Junmyeon is saying, even if he's simply talking about what he plans on having for dinner later. It’s...nice.

Junmyeon’s not sure exactly when it happens, but at some point he starts actually looking forward to Thursdays, to seeing Sehun sitting across from him, his long legs somehow pulled up and crisscrossed in his chair as he sips on his bubble tea and listens to Junmyeon drone on about boring adult things as if he’s telling him a fantastic story. Junmyeon even somehow manages to put aside the guilt he’s always felt at taking up time that other students might actually need and allows himself to just enjoy the conversations that they share. Perhaps it's selfish of him, but Junmyeon’s been thinking about it a lot lately and the thing is, he's worked hard in life and made a lot of sacrifices to get to where he is. So, maybe he deserves to be a little selfish every now and then.

  
  


: : :

  
  


Honestly, it's innocent. They talk about school, about their day, about anything that comes to mind. Junmyeon sips on his coffee and listens to the kind of colorful stories only college freshmen can tell, learns the names of Sehun’s best friends, that he’s allergic to mangoes, and is shown more pictures than he thought possible for one person to possess of Sehun’s dog, Vivi. They also frequently talk about whatever subject Junmyeon is currently covering in class. Sehun has always loved challenging him on certain topics, but now he waits until it’s just the two of them and they can debate as much and as colorfully as they like together in his office. 

It’s all totally innocent, except for how Junmyeon absolutely, undeniably, unapologetically wants to fuck his student. Can not _stop_ thinking about fucking him, actually. And he’s pretty sure that Sehun, currently sitting right on the edge of his desk, looking down at Junmyeon with the straw to his bubble tea resting in the center of his plush bottom lip, wants the same thing. In fact, if Junmyeon's completely honest with himself, he’s known for a while. He’s seen the way Sehun looks at him in class while he’s lecturing. He’s also seen the thick press of Sehun’s cock straining against his pants more than once when he’s stood to leave his office, evidence that it was never truly that innocent.

Clearly, they’ve both been lying to themselves. Or Junmyeon has, at least. Sehun has never been very subtle, but he’s been getting even less and less so as the weeks progress. Today Sehun is restless and clingier than usual, as if he's completely forgotten the concept of personal space. At one point, Junmyeon honestly thinks he’s about to crawl in his lap.

“I’m bored,” Sehun sighs, picking at the hole in his jeans as he sits on the edge of Junmyeon’s desk, right on top of another student’s paper. At this point, Junmyeon is onto him. Sehun knows exactly what he’s doing. There’s no other explanation for why he’s sitting this close, why he keeps fiddling with his clothing and licking his lips, no other reason why the tip of his shoe keep grazing Junmyeon’s calf under his desk. Junmyeon is actually pretty sure that if he stood up and slid his hands beneath Sehun’s ass, picked him up and fucked him against one of the bookcases in his office, Sehun wouldn’t even protest.  

But Junmyeon has more control than that.

“Well,” he says, sliding his glasses back on and grabbing another folder. “No one’s keeping you here. Are they?”

Sehun’s brows furrow, eyes slightly narrowing out of frustration. It’s ridiculously cute. Oh, Junmyeon wants to  _ ruin _ him.

“Are you mad at me?” Sehun blurts out. Going by the look of surprise on his own face after he asks the question its clear he he hadn’t thought before he spoke. Junmyeon just rolls his eyes, paying him no attention as he starts to look over a quiz from another class.

“Why would I be mad, Sehun,” he mutters distractedly, circling one of the answers in bright red ink, and Sehun huffs and pushes himself off the side of the desk.

“Fine,” he snaps. “I’ll just leave you alone to grade your papers then.”

Finally, Junmyeon sighs and pushes his chair away from his desk.

“Sehun,” he says, removing his glasses. He hates wearing the things and only does so when he needs to be able to read terrible freshmen handwriting. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

Sehun turns around and glares at him. “Is there something  _ you  _ want to say?”

Junmyeon sets his jaw and slides his glasses back onto his face.

“I’ll see you next Thursday, then,” he says with an edge of finality and sits back down at his desk.

When the door slams loudly behind Sehun, Junmyeon smiles.

  
  


: : : 

  
  


During class the next Tuesday, Junmyeon has an unsettling feeling that he can’t seem to shake off, similar to when you leave home and feel like you’ve left the iron on. He keeps losing his place during his lecture and having to backtrack, losing everyone’s attention in the process. About halfway through, right in the middle of an answering one of the student’s questions, Junmyeon realizes what’s been bothering him. 

Normally, he can feel Sehun’s eyes on him the entire hour and thirty minutes of class. He can look out across the rows and see Sehun’s eyes following him around the room, completely focused on everything he says, waiting to jump in and challenge him at any moment.

Today, Sehun has his head down the entire time, taking notes. He doesn’t look up to meet Junmyeon's eyes the entire class, not even once. Then, when class is over, he leaves through the back door rather than the one closest to Junmyeon’s desk.

Junmyeon assumes one of two things has happened: Sehun has finally realized that the crush he has on his professor is inappropriate and that Junmyeon doesn’t feel the same way about him, or, and Junmyeon thinks this is far more likely, Sehun is behaving like a spoiled, pouty,  _ brat. _

Junmyeon smirks and hums a song to himself as he starts grading the quizzes from his last class. He’s already looking forward to Thursday.

  
  


: : :

  
  


When Thursday comes around, Junmyeon sits in his office and waits. He has never had to wait for Sehun before. He's always been there right on time, and once, five minutes early with the excuse that he didn’t want Junmyeon’s pastry to get cold. 

Twelve minutes after four, a student Junmyeon doesn’t recognize knocks on his door.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he says, guilt making his insides twist together as he quickly prepares a lie. “I’m actually with another student at the moment. He just ran out to his car to get a book he needed.”

“Oh, okay,” the young girl smiles sweetly, then takes her bag and sits down in one of the chairs outside his office to wait.

Junmyeon shuts the door behind him and grits his teeth.

  
  


: : :

  
  


About ten minutes after that, the same girl is knocking on his door again. Junmyeon had honestly hoped she'd left already. He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell her, but he knows he can’t send her away again. Apparently, Sehun’s not coming today, so he might as well help the poor girl with her assignment. 

“I guess something must have come up,” he offers her a soft, apologetic smile when he opens the door, trying to bend the lie he'd given her earlier about Sehun being out at his car, but just as she reaches for her bag and starts to walk toward him, Sehun rounds the corner.

“Hey,” he says, brows drawing together. “What are you --”

“Ahh, there you are,” Junmyeon says, shooting Sehun a glare that hopefully conveys that he should go with whatever he says. “Where were you parked, three blocks over?”

Sehun gives him puzzled look.

“Find your book at least?” Junmyeon asks.

“Uh, no. Must have forgotten it at home,” Sehun mutters, then looks at the girl with a not entirely friendly expression. “There are tutors in the library. Try there.”

Junmyeon nearly snorts at the acid in his tone. As soon as the girl grabs her bag and leaves, he walks back inside his office and Sehun follows. Sehun shuts the door behind him and Junmyeon returns to his chair, folding his hands in front of him.

“You’re late.”

“There’s no time I have to be here by,” Sehun says, petulantly.

“No,” Junmyeon replies, “but I assumed if you wanted to be here, you would be here on time, else I would need to see other students. Which I nearly did.”

For a moment or two Sehun says nothing, just looks down and chews on his bottom lip.

“Do you want me to leave?” He mumbles as he studies his nails. Where his words had been sharp and dry before, this question comes out sounding almost vulnerable.

Junmyeon carefully considers how to respond.

“No,” he says. “I don’t.”

Sehun’s reaction is instant and glorious, his whole face lighting up, a lopsided smile gracing his lips, and then, suddenly, everything's the same as it's always been. There aren’t any pastries or bubble teas, but they talk about their days and how their weeks have been, all of the things they usually talk about. Sehun meanders around his office as he sometimes does, picking things up off his desk and running his fingers along the spines of books on his bookcase, before finally coming to sit on the edge of Junmyeon’s desk as he likes to do.

Junmyeon mindlessly grades a few quizzes while Sehun entertains him with tales about his weekend adventures with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and the plans they've already made for spring break in a few months. After a while, Junmyeon realizes he’s stopped grading altogether and finds himself simply watching Sehun as he talks, the shapes his mouth makes with each word, the expressions that light up his face and brighten his eyes. Then, as Sehun begins describing some new game he’s been playing with Baekhyun, Junmyeon allows his gaze to drift lower, taking in Sehun’s slender, but slightly muscular body, his boyish hips and long legs. He doesn’t notice when Sehun stops talking exactly, but when Junmyeon finally drags his gaze back up to Sehun’s face, Sehun’s just staring at him, his mouth slightly parted.

And that’s it. Junmyeon’s resolve, his will, every single bit of his control, it’s just gone in that moment for no reason other than he’s tired of fighting it. He places his hand on Sehun’s knee and looks up at him. He watches Sehun’s eyes darken, watches his pupils expand as he slides his hand even higher.

“Before,” he says, leaving his hand on Sehun’s upper thigh. “You asked me if I wanted you to leave. Now, I’m going to ask you the same thing. Do you want to leave?”

Sehun blinks, long, dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones, and shakes his head.

“Good,” Junmyeon says. “Go lock the door.”

As soon as Sehun pushes away from the desk, Junmyeon’s pulse picks up. When Sehun returns to him there’s a tinge of pink in his cheeks that has Junmyeon’s head spinning. He stands then, pushing his chair out of the way, and cups Sehun’s face in one of his hands, sweeping his thumb back and forth over the delicate curve of Sehun’s cheekbone.

“You want me to fuck you,” he says, low and hot.  The words rumble inside of him, like something in him is trying to claw its way out. He would never be so forward if he wasn't absolutely certain, but he's always had a knack for reading people and Sehun is too easy. “Yes?”

Then he brings his thumb down to Sehun’s mouth, tracing his lips, and tugs on the bottom one until Sehun’s mouth falls open for him.

“Answer me, please.”

“Yes,” Sehun breathes out, even more color splotching across his cheeks. “But I didn’t think you -- I was just --”

“Being a tease?” Junmyeon smiles at him, not a trace of kindness to it. His fingers press just a little firmer into Sehun’s jaw. “You just liked the attention, is that it? Did you ever actually intend on following through with any of it?”

Sehun swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing just a little beneath where Junmyeon’s fingers are gripping his face. “I don’t know,” he says, a wry twist to his lips. Then the smirk fades and his expression softens a bit. “I didn’t think you’d want me. I figured that was all I could have.”

“Ah,” Junmyeon says, brushing the pad of his thumb over Sehun’s lips again, mesmerized by how soft and plush they are, how nice they would feel wrapped around him. “And if I were a better man, you would’ve been right.”

Sehun just looks at him; patient, waiting.

“But,” Junmyeon says, framing Sehun’s face between his hands. “I am not.”

He presses his lips against Sehun’s hard, unable to resist tugging the bottom one between his teeth, and revels in the little gasp Sehun pours into his mouth.

“You thought,” Junmyeon shakes his head, running a hand through Sehun’s hair, the other still cupping one side of Sehun’s face. “That I wouldn’t want you? Sehun, I want you so bad I’m tempted to take you right here on my desk.”

This time, it’s Sehun who comes at him. Hands fisted in Junmyeon’s sweater, he presses against him, opens his mouth against Junmyeon's and moans when Junmyeon licks his way inside. Junmyeon slides his hands down Sehun's back, over the curve of his thick, gorgeous ass and squeezes, eliciting another promising moan from Sehun’s lips. When he moves his lips to the column of Sehun’s throat, Sehun tilts his head back, giving him better access, his body willing, begging for more.

“Do it,” Sehun says, his breathing already labored. “I want you to.”

Junmyeon buries a groan into Sehun’s collarbone.

“Don’t tempt me,” he murmurs against Sehun’s skin, nipping at his throat with sharp teeth. “You should know, you’ve completely destroyed any self-control I might have possessed.”

“Good,” Sehun grins, reaching down to grab Junmyeon’s cock through his trousers. “Maybe you’ll finally give me what I want, then.”

Junmyeon bites back a moan when Sehun’s hand squeezes around him, wanting nothing more than to tear his pants open and let Sehun sink to his knees, bury his cock in that perfect, perfect mouth of his. But there’s something else he wants too, something that’s always there, a quiet, constant need in the back of his head. A hunger. A hunger he thinks Sehun might be able to sate.

“Mm,” Junmyeon hums, putting a hand against Sehun’s chest and pushing him back a few inches. “It’s cute that you think you deserve to get what you want after acting like such a brat the past week. Arriving at my office twenty minutes late and still expecting me to be here, stomping off last week because I wasn’t paying you enough attention.”

Sehun’s bottom lip is pulled between his teeth now, his cheeks tinged with color. “Professor,” he says coyly. “Please.”

Oh, Christ _.  _

Junmyeon grips the back of Sehun’s head and kisses him again, fucking into Sehun’s mouth with his tongue until Sehun is moaning and whining and pawing at him, the hardness of his cock digging into Junmyeon’s thigh.

“Turn around,” Junmyeon mutters and drops his hands to Sehun’s hips, manhandling Sehun to turn and face his desk. He presses his lips to the back of Sehun’s neck, then slips his hand around to flick open the button on Sehun’s jeans.

“Not a tease, hm?” He says next to Sehun’s ear, low and hot as he pushes his hand down the front of Sehun’s jeans, squeezing him for a brief second to see just how hard he is before taking his hand away. “Coming to my office every week, sitting on my desk like some naughty schoolgirl, telling me inappropriate stories about what idiot boy’s dick you sucked when you got drunk over the weekend.”

“Oh god,” Sehun breathes out when Junmyeon presses the hard line of his cock against his ass and grinds his hips to show Sehun just how much his teasing has affected him. “God, please.”

“Is this what you want, Sehun?” Junmyeon murmurs, gripping Sehun’s hips tight and grinding against him with purpose, with intent, essentially slow fucking him through their layers of clothing.

“Fuck, yes.”

“Say it,” Junmyeon says, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in an effort to draw on any last dregs of control he may still possess. This is better than he thought it would be, which only makes it harder for him not to completely lose himself. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want,” Sehun says, bracing his hands on the desk in front of him, head falling forward. “I want your cock, professor. I want to feel you...inside me.”

Junmyeon’s cock throbs and twitches in his trousers at Sehun’s words, a wet spot already forming on the front.

“Very good,” he murmurs next to Sehun’s ear, taking it roughly between his teeth before letting it go and whispering, “That was  _ very  _ good. Now, over the desk, please.”

Junmyeon revels in how brilliant Sehun is at taking direction. His body instantly falls forward, ass up, begging Junmyeon take him, to have him any way he’d like. Junmyeon frees his own cock first, giving it a few slow strokes to relieve the throbbing ache that’s quickly driving him mad, then he yanks Sehun’s jeans down his thighs.

“I’m not fucking you today,” he says, giving his cock a few more strokes, collecting the precome gathered at the tip and slicking himself up with it. “You wanted my cock and you can have it, just like this.”

Then he leans forward a bit, spreads Sehun’s cheeks apart, and spits onto his hole. Junmyeon watches it drip down the crease, then grips Sehun’s cheeks and pushes his cock between them, breath catching at the slick heat there, the way his cockhead drags over Sehun’s rim.

The way Sehun moans for him, like he doesn’t care if anyone hears.

“Shh,” Junmyeon shushes him. “I do love to hear you though. One day I’m going to spread you out on my bed and open you up forever with my fingers, eat you out until you’re screaming for me. But today I need you to be quiet. Can you do that for me?’

Sehun nods like he doesn’t trust himself to speak, and Junmyeon thinks he gets that. He’s already said too much as well. Like how he’s already thinking about a next time. He’s let Sehun break down his guard, let him see just how much he affects him. There’s truly no going back now.

“God, you feel amazing,” Junmyeon groans quietly, kneading his fingers into Sehun’s ass as he rocks his hips, driving his cock into the crease of his ass, slick with precome and spit, letting the head nudge against Sehun’s hole briefly before pulling back and continuing, chasing that hot, maddening pleasure that’s cresting inside of him. “I wish you could see how you look like this, Sehun-ah. Bent over my desk, your hole so wet and greedy for my cock. Tell me again, darling. Tell me what you want.”

Below him, Sehun whimpers, his knuckles white where his fingers are gripping the edge of Junmyeon’s desk.

“Professor Kim,” he gasps. “Please, I need it. I need your cock. I need it so bad  _please._ ”

“Yes,” Junmyeon growls out a touch louder than he intends, fingers digging into Sehun’s ass as he fucks into that tight, slick crease faster, breath coming out in labored, ragged pants. “And my come? Do you need that too?”

“Fuck,” Sehun whines brokenly. “E-everywhere.”

“ _Ah,_ _ Sehun _ ,” Junmyeon gasps, body surging forward as his cock twitches against Sehun’s hole, and presses his forehead to the back of Sehun’s shoulder as he comes, wrapping an arm around Sehun’s chest as the orgasm ripples through him. He ruts against Sehun’s ass until he’s spent, until Sehun is a complete and total, ruined  _ mess. _

Junmyeon admires him for a moment or two, then grabs the box of tissues from the shelf on the wall and cleans the both of them up, then rights his own clothing and instructs Sehun to do the same.

“Wait,” Sehun frowns when he turns around,  jeans pulled up to his hips, but still open, exposing the thick outline of his still very hard cock in his briefs. “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

Junmyeon checks his watch. “I have an appointment in forty-five minutes across town,” he says. “I’m afraid I’ve got to be going.”

Sehun just stands there, dumbfounded, as he watches Junmyeon grab his coat and his briefcase. Before he leaves the room though, Junmyeon walks over to him and smiles softly, cups Sehun’s face in one hand and kisses him, slow and sweet, a secret promise in it.

“I only reward good behavior, Sehun-ah,” he says, patting Sehun on the cheek, then leans in to whisper in his ear before he leaves. “ _ So, be a good boy. _ ”

  
  
  
  



End file.
